Host Club is more fun this way
by NikkiImatari
Summary: Just a story about my OC and Mori. Slight KyoTama and KaouruHikaru rated m to be safe
1. Chapter 1

So I'm bored and writing more crap stories. Maybe I'll finish this one but don't bet on it seeing as I get distracted by other story ideas easily. I have writers ADD.

In the story I still refer to Hikaru and Kaoru as the twins because it's just easier that way.

0o0o0

"Your wrong! Just because you think gender doesn't matter doesn't make it true," Kyuusho whispered. "I dress like a boy because if I don't I'll be treated different. Since I was little people treated me different for being a girl." With that the girl ran from the room.

"Who was that," Haruhi asked. "She looked like Kaoru and Hikaru."

"Well of course. Kaoru and Hikaru only pretend to be twins for the club but in reality they are triplets. That was their sister, Kyuusho Hitachiin." Kyoya looked at the boys across the room. "You shouldn't say such things around her. She is very touchy about the gender subject."

"Why?"

"When she was little a group of boys were making fun of Kaoru and Hikaru. She ran up and tried to stop them but they just shoved her to the ground and said that a girl could never stop a boy. That day she went home cut her own hair and stole her brothers' clothes. She kept the look since. And she pretends to be a boy so she can be treated the way she wants."

"Kyoya-senpai? Is she special to you? You seem to know a lot about her."

"Eh? You could say that she's special to me. Well now I must go get her." Kyoya turned and walked towards the way the Kyuusho ran.

"Wait here," Mori instructed to Hunny. Mori then went the same way.

"Kyuusho! Stop!" Kyoya tried to grab her hand but she pulled away only to run into Mori. She clung to Mori and sobbed.

"She's so ignorant. Saying such a thing. Gender does matter! Gender decides your place in this world."

Mori grunted and pulled her closer. Kyoya nodded at Mori and walked back to the Host Club.

"I'm sorry for running away."

"Please, don't worry me like that. Also your brothers might have been worried. Shall we return," Mori asked letting his speech flow no that they were alone. She nodded and held onto his hand.

"Kyu-chan! Lets have some cake." Honey smiled and showed her a piece of cake. Haruhi walked towards Kyuusho.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. All I meant was in my eyes I don't care if I'm thought of as a boy or girl."

Kyuusho nodded and walked to where her brothers sat.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I wont do it again."

"Eh? Yes you will. And then Mori will just have to go find you again," Kaoru said. "I'm getting very bored of this game. Why can't you just grow up? Start acting like a girl!"

"Ku-kun is right!"

"Then why don't you tell the other imposter in here to start acting their gender? I'm done! I'm going home," Kyuusho screamed, running out of the room.

Mori turned to the boys.

"You don't need to be so hard on her! This all started because you two can't protect yourselves. Maybe if you tried to spend time with her you'd see that she only keeps the whole boy act up at school. And don't tell her to grow up seeing as you too still act like small children." With that Mori turned to chase after her.

"I've never heard Mori-senpai talk so much," Haruhi noted.

"When you love someone you act different." Kyoya stated.

"But I thought you said she was your someone special."

"Nope. Kyu-can is Mori's," Hunny giggled.

"I said she was special to me. She's like a sister or brother when she's in public."

Mori grabbed her again and turned her around to look at him.

"Maybe there right. Maybe it is time I started acting like a girl. What would you think of me with a girls uniform and dresses?"

"I think it doesn't matter. No matter what gender you dress like you will always be my Kyuusho." Mori pressed his lips firmly against hers. "I just want you to be happy." Kyuusho nuzzled against the tall man.

"I have to go back don't I?"

"I still have to go get Mitsukuni." Mori stuck his hand out and Kyuusho held on to it for dear life. Kyuusho entered the room for the third time that day.

"Hunny! Come here, it's time to go home." Kyuusho beckoned Hunny towards her and looked over at her brothers.

"Are you coming home tonight?" Both boys refused to look at her.

"No." Hunny jumped onto Mori's back and the trio left.

Haruhi looked at the two boys next to the window.

"Where will she stay if she's not going home?"

"Mori's house of course. When she gets upset she runs away to his house. It's her way of dealing with things."

"Your parents let her sleep in the same room as him," Haruhi asked looking surprised. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at her and started laughing.

"Oh god no."

"She sleep is one of the guest rooms."

"No she doesn't," Kyoya said looking at his papers. "I go over to check on her and she sleeps in his room. In his bed. In his arms."

"WHAT? You've been letting our sister sleep like that," the boys screamed, running out of the room.

"Really," Haruhi asked looking doubtful.

"I'm not sure but I hate to see them fight."

0o0o0o0

"Ready to go home," Mori asked looking at the girl with her head on his chest. Kyuusho balled her fist and held on to Mori's shirt. He stroked her short hair.

"We should just run away and get married in secret. It's not like my mom would let me marry you if we didn't."

Mori contemplated the idea.

"Do you really want to?"

"Yes. But we can't tonight. Saturday night," she said looking at the older boy and smiling. She couldn't believe it. They had been secretly engaged for about two months but they hadn't told anyone. Their parents didn't mind each other but would rather not have them marring.

"Why Saturday?"

"So I have time to book a hotel and tell the witnesses."

"Witnesses?" Mori looked so confused. He didn't know much about weddings but he was sure this would be hard on Kyuusho. He knew she wanted a big wedding with all of her friends and family.

"You need people to be there to prove that the wedding is valid. You can pick who comes but I have to have Hunny there." Kyuusho sat up and kissed Mori on the cheek.

"I know just who to bring. Now go to sleep, or you'll be to tired for school."

"Do I have a clean uniform here?" Before Mori could answer a very sad Hunny walked in.

"Kyu-chan," he cried walking towards the bed. Hunny was dressed in his bunny pajamas and carrying his stuffed bunny. "I had a scary dream. Can I sleep in here?"

"Yes. Come here." Mori picked Hunny up and tucked him in. Kyuusho gave him a kiss on the forehead and turned out the lights.

0o0o0o0

"Tamaki don't put your fingers in electric sockets if you don't want to get shocked," Kyoya lectured as Tamaki whimpered.

"Kiss it." Kyoya sighed and kissed the finger gently. Mori walked into the room with Hunny on his back.

"Yo."

"Guess what," Hunny yelled.

"What? You're planning on growing taller?" The twins laughed at Hunny's face.

"Nope. Mori-chan and Kyu-chan are getting married tomorrow and need witnesses so they're going to bring the host club."

"What? Mori, your marring our sister and you didn't tell us?"

"Kyuusho didn't want me to. She hits really hard."

"What time is the wedding?"

"Saturday at night is when we're leaving. We're getting married on Sunday morning." Just then Kyuusho burst through the door.

"Damn you Hunny!"

"Mori protect me!" Kyuusho ran into Mori's chest as he stepped in front.

"What's wrong," Mori asked in his usual monotone.

"Hunny kept me up all night and then let me sleep before clubs so he could tell the news."

"Hunny kept you up," Kaoru asked looking slightly grossed out.

"You idiot! He kept me up by kicking me in his sleep. He had a bad dream and slept in bed with Mori and I."

"Eh," both boys said at the same time. "Why the hell were you two in the same bed in the first place?"

As the three argued Mori pulled Haruhi to the side.

"I need a favor." Haruhi just nodded. "I'll give you the money but will take Kyuusho shopping for a dress? I know she always wanted a big wedding and the least I could give her is her dress."

"Of course!"

"Fine! If you want to know where I've been sleeping than come over after school!"

"Huh?"

"Alright, it's settled we're going to Mori's house tonight Host Club!"

0o0o0o0

"Nice room."

"Thanks," Hunny cried. "Lets go see Takashi-chan's and Kyu-chan's room." The twins smiled.

"Good, I want to see where my sister's been sleeping."

"Be good," Kyoya instructed hitting both boys. They all entered the room to see a large bed in the midst of a pure mess.

"Mori, I think we forgot to clean up last night," Kyuusho said watching her brothers pick up a thong.

"Hey Mori, who you been having in your room?" Kaoru smiled and held up the thong.

"That would belong to your sister," Mori said gabbing it from Kaoru's hand and throwing it in the hamper. "We weren't expecting guest so we didn't clean."

Kaoru stared at his hand.

"Why was your thong on his bed," Hikaru asked looking at Kyuusho suspiciously.

"Because I woke up late and changed in a hurry. Underwear are something I don't have time to worry about," Kyuusho shrugged. "I highly doubt if I'm wearing any now."

"Gross! I don't need to know about whether or not your wearing panties," Kaoru and Hikaru choked out.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Hunny yawned and tugged on Takashi's pant leg.

"I'm going to take Mitsukuni to bed," he said and left with Hunny on his back. Kyuusho's brothers looked at her with a worried look.

"Is this what you really want? Living with Mori-senpai?"

"Yes. I love him and I want nothing more to be with him," Kyuusho said sitting on the bed. Mori reentered the room and asked everyone to go to their assigned rooms. Kyuusho pulled Mori onto the bed and smiled up at him.

"How far down the hall are they," Kyuusho asked as she kissed from his neck to the top of his shirt.

"Far enough." Kyuusho tugged at his shirt and looked at him.

"Off." Mori chuckled and pulled the offending clothing off.

0o0o0o

Hunny ran down the hallway to Mori's room. As he poked his head in he noticed Mori's bare chest and Kyuusho's back was also bare. Hunny understood he couldn't sleep with them tonight and ran to the twins room.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! I had a bad dream," Hunny whimpered shaking the boys.

"Why can't you go sleep with Mori," Kaoru asked rolling over to look at the boy.

"Because Kyuusho and him are naked. I'm not allowed in they're room when they're naked," Hunny said oblivious to the looks on the red heads faces'. Hikaru looked at his brother but said nothing. Kaoru pulled Hunny into bed and fell asleep.

0o0o0o

"Good morning Kyuusho~" Hikaru said as they all pilled into the limo for school.

"How did you and Mori sleep last night?" Mori looked over to Kaoru, Haruhi looked confused, Hunny giggled, Kyoya pretend not to listen and Tamaki gasped.

"Pretty well once we were done," Kyuusho said shrugging. "Well we did fall asleep between the third and fourth time."

Mori coughed and covered Hunny's ears. Hunny shrugged his hands off and looked at Mori.

"I'm seventeen and have no idea what your talking about so I think it's ok."

"Yes Hunny and until you stop wearing bunnies and grow a bit you never will." Kyuusho hit the Hikaru hard.

"Be nice! He will soon be your brother-in-law." Hikaru thought of this. Did that mean he would end up like Mori? Taking orders from Hunny?

"Lets get one thing straight," Hikaru began.

"We will not-" Kaoru was cut off by Kyuusho.

"I know you wont. Don't worry, worry even Mori doesn't have to." Haruhi thought it best to start dress shopping today.

"Kyuusho?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go dress shopping? I mean even though your eloping you can still have a pretty dress," Haruhi said hopefully.

"Yeah sure. I think we'll go to Tokyo." Mori smiled and opened the door seeing as they had arrived at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Haruhi, the cars waiting," Kyuusho said leading the way to the waiting limo. Haruhi sat in the limo and looked out the window while waiting for Kyuusho.

"Try not to kill her," Hikaru and Kaoru said looking away. Kyuusho merely nodded and kissed Mori, mostly out of spite. She sat into the car and drove off.

"Why don't you and your brothers get along," Haruhi asked nervously. To her surprise Kyuusho chuckled. Kyuusho usually hard expression at the mention of her brothers softened.

"Because I did something for them that they don't understand. When we were younger, as I'm sure you already know, I started dressing like a boy. When I did that it was easier for us to be together because we were always being shoved into boy's classes together. But as we grew up I noticed that they wouldn't try to make friends because we had each other. So I came up with a plan, I was going to grow away from them. I thought if I could get some friends they would try to too. But I think I did something wrong because they hate me know. Heh. I tried again by getting a boyfriend. I started dating Mori just to help my brothers but in the end I fell in love. They have never forgiven me for leaving them. But I feel accomplished."

"You do?"

"The brotherly love isn't an act. When I left them alone they clung to each other and they developed a love unlike the one we fell for each other. It helps with host club too." Kyuusho looked out the window and thought about her brothers love for each other.

~Flashback~

Kyuusho walked towards her brothers' room. She thought her new top might have gotten mixed in with their laundry. She approached their door and stopped as she heard something.

"Hikaru!" Kyuusho gasped. Was Hikaru hurt or was Kaoru calling for Hikaru to help him? Kyuusho pushed open the door and gasped again.

Hikaru was on top of Kaoru thrusting his hips into his brother.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Kyuusho ran out of them room, she had to find mother, she had to tell mother.

~End Flashback~

"You told on them?" Haruhi looked at the girl. She didn't look that spiteful. Yes she said things that were hurtful but she didn't say them _to hurt people. _

"_Yeah. I think that's the reason the reason they really hate me. I was just so angry. I was there triplet and they didn't tell me." Haruhi saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I never meant for them to get in so much trouble. I just felt left out. I thought that I was someone they cared about and they didn't tell me." Kyuusho wiped a tear away waited form her eye and got out of the open door._


End file.
